Kidnapped Love
by SSLOVER145
Summary: A Deathgalian Kidnapped Sera and Brainwashed her to Fight with her Team, and Yamato Will do everything to Bring her Back to Normal. Can Yamato Save her before it's too Late?
1. Kidnapped Love

**Another Story of Yamato/Sera and you can't blame me making Lots of story of this two because I really love them and a lot of Story Idea's are in my mind so I hope you understand. I Don't own anything here all belongs to Toei,inc.**

One morning maybe about 10:00 am Yamato woked up yawning exiting his room, When he was done yawning he sa no-one in the treehouse but his uncle.

"Uncle?" Yamato called that csught his uncle's attention

"Oh Yamato, Come Sit here I made milk for you" Mario said giving the milk to Yamato while Yamato sit's beside his uncle

"Were's Sera and the others?" Yamato asked taking a sip from his milk

"They went to the Mall, Bonding with each others" Uncle said but then Yamato Spits out the Milk he was drinking

"Eh!? Bonding!? By there Selves?!" Yamato said and Stood up from his Chair

"What's wrong?" Mario asked

"Ah... Nothing..." Yamato said and went back to his sit

At the mall Tusk and Leo was Carrying the Bags that Amu bought while Sera and Amu was Drinking Fruit Smooties

"Amu, Can we go home now?" Tusk complained carrying the heavy bags amu bought

"Bro, You shouldn't be like that to a girl, You have to help them, not complain in front of them." Leo Explained at tusk

"But... C'mon look there drinking smoothies and we are here carrying there bags" Tusk still complained

"Here" Sera said handing her Smoothie to Tusk

"Eh?"

"I Don't really like the Taste of the Smoothie..." Sera said while Tusk took the Smoothie from Sera

"Tusk-kun! Leo-kun! Sera-chan! can we go there" Amu said pointing to another Store

"Aren't you tired Amu?" Tusk complained again

"Please..." Amu begged

"Oh, Alright, C'mon" Tusk answered and walked to the store. but then Sera saw a kimchi store

"Tusk, Wait..." Sera called his attention and Stopped. he turned around to her "You go Ahead I will buy Kim-chi for Yamato" Sera said

"Oh... Okay..." Tusk agreed and continued to walk to the Store.

Sera walked towards the Kimchi Store and Bought Kimchi for Yamato. She exited the Kimchi Store holding a Paper bag with the Kimchi on it. But then Sera saw a Family near the park, There she saw a Father, A mother, A young Boy, And an older Girl. Sera looked at the Family and they were very Happy, She remembered her Family and took out her broach and take a looked at her Family again. Sera was in tears again but it stopped when she heard something in the forest.

"What was that?" Sera said and followed the noise she heard.

In the Forest she was running and looking for the noise alone. all she hears now is the birds tweeting and the winds blowing the leaves.

"Whoever you are! Show yourself!" She yelled still running in the forest. She was running Forward, Backwards, Looking in her back and looking in her Side but still no-one. But then her tail went up knowing there is a deathgalian near her. She transformed so she would be ready if the deathgalian will show out of nowhere. She was still looking for the deathgalian and Planned to call Yamato but then the deathgalian did show himself out of nowhere.

"deathgalian!" Sera said pointing her sword to it

"Oh Zyuohger, I Don't have time for you" The deathgalian said and left her

"Your not going anywhere!" Sera yelled and Runs towards it but the deathgalian turned to her and Shoots her. She fell in the ground and untransformed, She was holding the spot where she got Shot and Showing pain.

"Well Maybe I can kidnap you to be my hostage so I could defeat you and your team?" The deathgalian said while Sera was still in pain. He took Sera in her neck and Started to punch her in the stomach to lose consciousness. Sera did lose consciousness and fell in the deathgalian's Shoulders, Sera's Broach fell in her hand leaving it in the ground while the deathgalian carrying her Disappeared.

At the treehouse, Tusk and Leo entered the door carrying bags.

"Were back!" Amu said holding nothing but her Smoothie

"Hey" Yamato waved. But he notice that there were no sign of Sera

"Were's Sera?" He asked

"Isn't she home yet?" Leo asked bringing down all the bags he was carrying.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked

"She said she would Buy Kim-chi for you in the Kim-chi store she saw" Tusk explained

"And we thought she went home first" Amu attached

"Maybe she went Somewhere, or Saw an attractive boy out there" Amu Teased knowing that Yamato will get jealous

"Eh! Attractive boy!?" Yamato yelled standing up from the chair he was sitting

"What's wrong Yamato-kun..." Amu teased again

"Nothing... I was just shock you know" Yamato answered sitting back to the chair

It was already 9:00 in the evening and still no Sign of Sera

"I wonder were Sera-chan is?" Amu asked so Worried

"I think we need to find her, it already late and still no sign of her" Tusk asked also so worried

Yamato was peeking in the balcony hoping to see Sera walked towards the treehouse. He was so worried that he entered the House going inside his room and took a Flashlight and planned to go out

"Yamato, Were are you going?" Leo asked

"I'm gonna look for Sera" Yamato said seriously

"Wait Yamato, Its too late, Lets look for her tomorrow" Tusk suggested

"I Can't just sit here waiting if she will enter that door!" Yamato said anfrily pointing at the door

"Yamato-kun..." Amu said "Okay I'll help you find her. I know Sera-chan is special too you... I understand" Amu said cheering him up

"Alright! I'll help!" Leo said taking the flashlight from Yamato's hand. Yamato, Leo and Amu looked at tusk waiting for his decision.

"Alright... I'll help..." Tusk said taking the other Flashlight in Yamato's hand.

Yamato and the others was looking for her in the mall. the mall was closed also all the mall stores are close.

"Sera won't be here this place is close already" Leo said pointing a flashlight to places in the mall

"How about we look for her in the forest?" Amu suggested

"That would be a good idea" Yamato said and runs to the nearest forest he saw.

They Were pointing the flashlight in places in the forest.

"Sera? Sera are you here?" they all said

"Let split up, maybe one of us can find her" Tusk suggested

"That's an goo Idea!" Leo yelled

They Split up and Walk in different way in the forest.

"Sera!? Sera! Are you here?" Leo yelled

"Sera? Sera!" Tusk said

"Sera-chan? Were are you?" Amu said

"Sera! Sera!" Yamato yelled but he accidentaly stepped on something. he looked at it and saw a paper bag, He took the paper bag and peeked inside it and there he saw Kim-chi.\

"Kim-chi?" Yamato whispered to himself

 _Throwback_

 _"Were's Sera?" He asked_

 _"She said she would Buy Kim-chi for you in the Kim-chi store she saw" Tusk explained_

 _"And we thought she went home first" Amu attached_

 _End pf Throwback_

"Yamato! Any clues?" Leo said going near him

"I Saw this bag with kim-chi in it..." Yamato said showing the bag of kimchi

"Don't you think..." Leo started to talk but

"Sera-chan got kidnapped?" Amu interupted

"What are you talking about Amu!?" Yamato said holding her shoulders shaking her not believing her. but then Tusk Showed himself out of nowhere.

"I think she did get kidnapped..." Tusk said walking towards Yamato "Look..." Tusk reached out his arm Holding something.

"That's..." Yamato's eye's widens "Sera's Broach..." He continued

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I Hope you like it... I like how intense this is and I hope you like it too. No bad comments please...**


	2. I Love you

**I Don't own anything**

 **Some lines here is from episode 16 of Zyuohger so enjoy.**

Yamato's was shock and turned away from them but Leo reached out his hand to hold Yamato's Arm to Stop him

"Were are you going?" Leo asked Still holding Yamato's arm

"Isn't it Obvious? I'll Save Sera!" Yamato yelled angrily removing his arm from Leo's Hand

"Don't Panic! We don't even know were to look!" Tusk said going near him holding his Shoulders shaking him

"Let go! I'll find her Myself!" Yamato said Removing Tusk Hands from his Shoulders

"Yamato-kun, Calm down!" Amu Said Calming him

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN!" Yamato angrily yelled at them

"Yamato..." Leo, Tusk and Amu whispered knowing that Yamato really wants to save Sera

"I mean... She's My Friend..."

"You know that she's are friend too Yamato" Leo said shaking him from his Shoulders to calm him

"I know that... But..." Yamato whispered and Sat at the Groud starting to Cry. Leo, Tusk and Amu looked at him while he was in tears. Amu goes near him and holds his shoulders.

"It's Okay Yamato-kun... i know how Special Sera-chan is to you but you need are help too" Amu whispered bowing down to reach him. Then Leo goes near him and bows down too

"Amu..."

"Bro, You can't go alone, You need back-up" Leo whispered as well then Tusk looked at him but didn't bow down.

"Leo..."

"Yamato... Let's do this together" Tusk reached out his hand so he can help Yamato up

"You and us... We are connected too you know?" Tusk attached

"Tusk..." Yamato said and Smiled. He took Tusk hand to help him up.

"Thank you guys" He said and Smiled

"Alright! Let's find Sera!" Leo yelled

 **At the deathgalian's lair...**

Sera woke-up Not seeing anything because She had a Blindfold Tied in her Eye's. She also had a Rope Tied in Her Hands and Feet sitting in a Chair.

"Were am I?" She whispered to herself

"You here at my Secret Lair..." A voice said beside her she turned her head to were she heard the Voice

"Is that you deathgalian!?" Sera yelled angrily

"Bingo!" The deathgalian said and Laughed

"What are you gonna do with me?! let me go!" She asked trying to remove the Rope in her hand

"I'm Just using you as an hostage so I could defeat you and your team"

"I won't Allow that! If I get out of here I'll kill you!" Sera threatens the deathgalian and still trying to remove the rope tied in her hands

"Let see about that!" The deathgalian said removing Sera's Blind fold. She saw the deathgalian holding a Helment Machine

"What is that?" She asked

"This is my latest invention and can turn anyone Evil!" The deathgalian said and Laughed evilly

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"I'm using this to turn you Evil, and if that happen you will Fight your team mates until you kill them, and Since you are there Friend they won't kill you that easily but... You can kill them not knowing that they are your Friends! Hahahahaa!" The deathgalian laughed evilly again

"no... I won't let that happen!" Sera yelled

"Time to put this" The deathgalian said and puts the Helment to Sera's head and after that He pressed the button that's in the remote control. Sera Screamed because electricity was in the Helment.

 _"Yamato, If I turn Evil... Fight me... Don't let me kill you guys... and Always remember I... Love you..." Sera said in her thoughts while she was getting processed by the Helmet Machine._

Then Sera's eye's Closed because the Processing was already done

"Finally! My new Player! Bwahahaha!"

Sera's Eye's Opened and it was Color Red [Only the Lens, Not The whole Eye] and [She is in Human Form, I don't Really like them doing the Zyuman form and I don't know why so I'm Sorry]

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **OMG! She already said that she love Yamato! but is it the Last time she'll say that? Will Yamato kill her? OMG! Help me! Hope you like it! :) No bad comment's lease :)**


	3. A Risky Plan

**I Don't own Anything**

Yamato and the others were in the treehouse thinking of a plan on how to Find Sera.

"Maybe we can use Tusk Nose again?" Leo suggested

"Wait? Do you mean I will-" Tusk started

"Smell Sera's Socks!" Leo attached pointing the Socks to tusk

"Huh?!" Tusk did the funny face thing again [Like in Episode 4 were Yamato told Tusk to smell Leo's Socks]

"No Way! I'm not Smelling a Girls Socks" Tusk said turning away from them

"But tusk this is our only hope" Leo Begged Still Showing the Socks to him

"Even though you say that..." Tusk said Looking at him but his Body was in the other Way [What the? I don't know how to explain it. Sorry]

"I won't Smell a girls Socks" He attached but then there tail tingled and Tusk was relief

"Let's go!" Yamato commanded

In the deathgalian's Place there the deathgalian was attacking people

"Stop that Deathgalian!" Yamato yelled pointing at the deathgalian

"Oh Zyuohger, Nice Timing" The deathgalian said and Laughed

"Are you the one who kidnapped Sera?!" Tusk Yelled pointing at the deathgalian as well

"What if I say Yes?"

"Where is she? Give her back!" Yamato yelled angrily

"You want to see her?" The deathgalian asked "Come out! My Precious Player!" The deathgalian Comanded

Sera Showed herself walking towards the Deathgalian slowly and Yamato and the others were shock seeing her that she is already in the deathgalian's team

"This Blue girl is already my new Player and She will never come back to her real Self... Forever!" The deathgalian said and Laughed Evilly

"You Bastard!" Yamato yelled and runs toward the deathgalian to attack it. Yamato was about to Slash the deathgalian but Sera Covered and Yamato stopped his sword so he wouldn't hit Sera, Sera shoots Yamato with ZyuohBlaster that mad Yamato get Thrown away from them

"Yamato!" The other Three Yelled

"It's no use, We can't attack the deathgalian when she is using Sera-chan as a Shield" Amu said

"We have no choice... We have to fight Sera" Leo Suggested

"No, I can't hurt her..." Yamato said looking at them

"We can fight her without hurting her" Tusk Suggested

"Okay" They said and Transformed

 _EAGLE LION ELEPHANT TIGER_

"Hon'no Kakusei!" The four Yelled

Sera even being controlled can transfrom into ZyuohShark because she still is a Zyuman and has Zyuman power

 _SHARK_

"Hon'no Kakusei..." Sera said Slowly and Serious

She turned into ZyuohShark but the Gloves and the boots was Black not White.

"Oh no... Sera-chan can change" Amu worries

Sera started to attack the Four and Fight them

"Sera! Don't do this! Don't you remember us?" Leo said forcing her to remember

"Sera-chan! Were your Friend!" Amu said holding Sera's Leg forcing her to Stop

"Sera! Snap out of it!" Tusk said Stopping her to attack them

While Yamato Attacks the deathgalian. Sera was to strong that she Removed herself from there Grip and Slashed them away From her. She looke at Yamato that was gonna attack the deathgalian and runs towards him. Yamato was About to Slash the Deathgalian but Sera covered again.

"Eh?" He was shock because Sera appeared in front of him. Sera slashes him away from the deathgalian and started to fight her

"Sera!" Yamato said holding her From the arms [Like how He holded her when she was under the Pararira Noise] "Snap out of it! Your being controlled!" He attacahed. Sera stepped on his feet and Got away from him, She Slashes Yamato and untransformed. Sera walks torwards him and tried to Stab him with her Sword but He dodged but instead her Sword hits Yamato's Arm that cause him to have a Wound. [Like how Amu did to Tusk]. Sera was about to hit Yamato again but Tusk, Leo and Amu shoots her

"Sorry Sera-chan but we have to retreat..." Amu yelled while she, Leo and Tusk goes near Yamato. Tusk Shoots the Ground so they can make there escape

"So your escaping huh?" The deathgalian said while Sera goes near the deathgalian and Teleported back to the lair

At the treehouse Leo rolling a bandage in Yamato's wound

"He know that we can't attack sera-chan, so she used her as a shield and one of his players" Amu attached

"Yamato, What's are plan?" Tusk looked at Yamato and Asked but Tusk saw an Serious and worried emotion in his face.

"I can't Fight..." Yamato said like he was giving up

"What?" They all said

"I can't Fight her..."

"Yamato, Snap out of it! In order to save Sera we need to fight her!" Leo said shaking his shoulders

"But-" Yamato looked away.

Leo breaths out and said "Okay... If you don't want to Fight her then we'll fight her"

"Yamato-kun, I understand how you feel but we need to do this" Amu said politely

"wait..." Tusk Said getting there attention. Yamato, Leo and Amu looked at him

"Do you remember when Amu turned into a Moebas?" Tusk asked trying them to remember it

"Yeah" Leo Nodded

"What if we force her to Snap out of it?" Tusk Said

"We were trying that earlier but nothing happened. Only a miracle can Bring Sera back to Normal" Leo Protested

"We can Try... but it will be a it Risky, Since Amu almost killed me that time"

"It wasn't my fault" Amu said

"I'll do it..." Yamato said Serious

"It will be a bit Risky Yamato and you still have an injury" Tusk said

"If that's the only way that can save her then I'll do it...For Sera... This is a fight Between Life and Death" Yamato said Seriously again

"Okay... if you say so" Tusk said an then there tails tingled

"Are you ready Yamato?" Tusk asked. Yamato nodded with a serious face

"Let's go" Yamato said seriously and they all run out of the Treehouse

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **OMG! Yamato is risking his life to save Sera... but Sera said to Fight her... a Fight between Life and Death! Can Yamato get Sera back to Normal? or one of them will die?**

 **No bad comment's pleaseeeeeee... and I hope you like it! :D**


	4. The Sacrifice

**I don't own anything**

Yamato and his team are already in the place were the deathgalian is and there they saw the Deathgalian Sitting in a Throne chair and Sera standing Beside him

"Are you here to save her? Well she's mine and you'll never bring her back to normal" The deathgalian yelled

"I don't care! I know that sera can still hear me! She will come back to us!" Yamato yelled

 _"Yamato..." Sera said in her thoughts_

"Yamato, Are you ready?" Tusk asked looking at him

Yamato gave tusk a serious Nod

"We'll take care of the Moebas you go Save Sera" Leo said and took out his changer same as the others. He also gave Leo a serious Nod

"Yamato-kun, Be careful..." Amu said and he also gave her another Serious Nod

 _Eagle Lion Elephant Tiger_

 _"Hon'no Kakusei!"_

Sera took out her Changer as well and Transformed

 _Shark_

"Hon'no Kakusei..." Sera said it serious again

Leo, Tusk and Amu Started to fight the Moebas while Yamato runs to were the deathgalian is but Sera was there to Fight him

"Sera, Snap out of it!" Yamato runs near her but Sera shoots him

 _"Yamato... I'm Sorry..." Sera said in her thoughts_

"Sera! I know your still in there! Fight it!" Yamato yelled holding her shoulders. Sera looked at him but still slashed him hard that caused him to untransform

"Yamato!" The other three yelled

"Sera..." He whispered and stood up and holds her shoulders.

"Sera!" He shaked her shoulders "It's me Yamato! Snap out of it!". Sera looked at him and untransformed "Yamato..." Sera said now untransformed her eye's wasn't red any more "Sera..." Yamato's eye's widens but Sera's eye's turned to red again and took Yamato's Arms and holded him in his shoulders.

"What?" Yamato whispered

"Do the honors Master" Sera said telling the deathgalian that he could be the one to kill Yamato

"Sure, If you insist" The deathgalian said and took out his Strong Gun

"Sera-chan! Don't do it! Snap out of it!" Amu yelled stopping her

"Sera! He's your friend Yamato!" Leo yelled

"Sera! Your being controlled Fight it!" Tusk yelled. They were about to Run towards Yamato to save him but Moebas was blocking them.

"Sera... If I get killed... Always remember... I... Love you..." Yamato said and Sera looked at him.

"Get ready to Die Red Boy!" The deathgalian Started to shoot him but. Sera snapped out of it "Yamato!" Sera yelled and Turned around so they can Switch places, Instead of Yamato taking the Attack Sera got the Shot. Yamato looked above and Saw Sera and Fell to Him.

"Sera? Sera!" Yamato yelled waking her up

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I Hope you like it and no Bad comments pleaseee!**


	5. She's Still Alive?

**I Don't own anything**

* * *

"Sera? Sera! Are you okay?" Yamato asked shaking her to wake up

"Ya... ma... to... Thank goodness..." Sera said weak

"Eh?"

"I'm... Just Glad... It was... me who... got Hit... not you..." Sera whispered Weak

"What are you talking about!? Don't say such nonsense!" Yamato said shaking her

"Sera/-chan!" Leo, Tusk and Amu yelled running towards them

"I'm Sorry... Guys..." She said

"For what?" Amu asked

"For Attacking you... I Don't know... what I'm doing that time..."

"Don't Mind that! What's important now is you! What are we gonna do Yamato?" Leo said and Panicked

"Sera, We'll Bring you to a nearby Hospital okay" Yamato said

"No, I'm Fine, I'm still processed with the deathgalian's power... and if I recover... I might... Turn evil again... I... Don't want to hurt... You guy's anymore" Sera said in Pain she was so Weak

"Sera..." Yamato said

"Yamato... I wish you like the... Kimchi... I bought..." Sera said almost dying

"What are you saying!? You can do it!" Yamato said and started to Cry

"And always Remember... I... Love you..." Sera said slowly and her Eye's Closed and her head fell in Yamato's lap her also fell in the ground.

"Sera? Hey Sera!" Yamato said trying to wake her up

"Sera-chan! Don't die Sera-chan!" Amu yelled trying to wake her, She was already crying

"Sera!" Yamato yelled hugging her

"Hahaha! You lost your Friend huh? too bad it was not you red boy" The deathgalian said and laughed

Yamato looked at the deathgalian angrily "I... won't... Forgive you!" Yamato stood up and runs towards the deathgalian

"Hon'no Kakusei!" He yelled and transformed

"You will pay For what you did to her!" Yamato yelled angrily and slashed the deathgalian

"Sorry but I have to go" The deathgalian said and Disappeared

"Get back here you deathgalian! Don't be a coward and fight me!" Yamato yelled angrily

Tusk was looking at Sera lying on the Ground and Kneel, He puts his Head on her chest to check if her heart is still beating. Tusk Eye's widens and removed his head immediately from Sera's Chest

"What is it Tusk?" Leo looked at him

"She's still breathing..." Tusk said Seriously

"Eh?" Amu turned her head to him and also puts her head to Sera's Chest to check

"Your Right?" Amu said lifting her head up from Sera's Chest

"Yamato!" Tusk called his attention, Yamato looked at them

"She's Still breathing!" Tusk yelled

"Eh?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **I REALLY WAS ABOUT TO FINISH THIS iN THIS CHAPTER BUT... I wanna make it longer... any Idea's guys? Thank's :)**


	6. The Necklace

**I Don't own anything...**

I wan't to thank poetrymagic12 for giving some Idea's [Some here are from her]

Yamato runs to toward them and Check on Sera. He puts his head on Sera's Chest and he heard it.

"She is..." Yamato said and Stood up, He took Sera bridal style and brought her to a nearby hospital to check on her.

At the Hospital an nurse hurriedly pushed a Strolling bed toward Yamato that is still carrying Sera and She placed her on it.

"Her heart is still beating, Do everything to save her okay." Yamato said to the nurse

"Okay we'll do everything" The nurse nodded and pushed the bed to the emergency room

Tusk looked at Yamato and he saw Yamato's face was Angry

"Yamato?" Tusk said checking if he's okay

"I wont forgive him..." Yamato said seriously and Angry "I won't forgive to what he did to her!" Yamato yelled angrily and runs out of the hospital

"Yamato/-kun!" Leo and Amu yelled trying to follow him but Tusk reach for there elbow so they could stop

"Eh?" Leo and amu said turning to him

"Give him Space... He's just cooling up" Tusk said too them. They both nodded and sits in the bench

Yamato was running to the place they last saw the deathgalian

"Deathgalian! Come out here and Fight me!" Yamato yelled angrily like he wasn't himself anymore

"Once I see you I'll kill you!" He yelled angrily again but then the Deathgalian appeared out of nowhere

"Oh... So your here to avenge you Friend huh?" The deathgalian said

"I won't forgive you to what you did to her! Hon'no Kakusei!" Yamato yelled angrily and Transformed and Started to attack him

At the hospital Leo, Tusk and Amu was waiting for Results and then a Nurse goes out of the emergency room that made the three stand up

"how's Sera?" Tusk asked

"She's fine now... We didn't see any fracture's in the bone's but I have to tell you... the gun that shot her was strong but good thing it hit this..." the nurse said showing Them a necklace [And Sera got hit in the front not the back]

"A Necklace? When did she get this?" Leo said and took the necklace from the nurse

"I don't remember anyone giving Sera-chan a necklace" Amu attached and they all think

"Didn't you give the necklace Tusk?" Leo asked

"Huh? Me? no I didn't..." Tusk said nervously

"Then who gave it?" Amu said

But then the other nurse called the nurse that was talking to them

"Hey the patient is already awake!" the second nurse said

"Really?" The three said and hurriedly runs inside the Emergency room were Sera is

After entering the room Sera was already awake

"Sera-chan!" Amu yelled and hugged her

"Amu? oww.. Oww.." Sera said while Amu hugged her

"Ah Sorry..." Amu said getting away from her

"How are you Sera?" Tusk asked

"I'm fine, Thank you"

"You scared us earlier, We thought your gonna die, Good thing this necklace save you." Leo said and showed Sera the necklace

"My Necklace! This protected me from the Shot, Thank goodness" Sera said and took the necklace from Leo's hand

"Oh by the way Sera, Who gave you that?" Tusk asked pointing at the necklace Sera's holding

"This?" Sera said showing them the necklace "This is from Yamato..." Sera said and Smile

"EH! FROM YAMATO!" All of them looked at Her and Yelled that made her cover her ears.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Sorry if it's short... again... Thank you for the Idea poetrymagic12 :D. and No bad comment's please... Hope you like it**


	7. Wife Material

**I Don't own anything**

"Wait, Wait, Who gave that necklace again?" Amu asked Pretending she didn't Hear it

"I said, The person who gave me this is Yamato" Sera said

"Eh? When did he give that?" Leo asked

"when..." Sera started to think

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _[This is from episode 9]_

 _It was moring and Yamato woke up, He was shock when he saw Sera peeking at the window in tears_

 _"Sera?" Yamato said and Sera was shock that she dropped something from her hand and turned around wiping her tears. Yamato goes near and picked up the thing Sera dropped, When he opened it showed an hologram of her Family,_

 _"Is this...?" Yamato said and looked to her "Your Family?" He attached. Sera looked at him and Nodded_

 _"Well, I really wanted to find the Champion Symbol before Yesterday so we could go back to Zyuland, and... Well now it's"_

 _"By Yesterday?" Yamato said and Stood up_

 _"Today is my Parent's anniversary" She looked at Yamato and Looked down again "My Family's all pretty busy, so we really don't get together much...But on this day... My brother and I always help them Celebrate." After sera saying this Yamato Nodded_

 _"You were out late yesterday, Weren't you?" Yamato looke at Sera "I Guess that's why..."_

 _Sera smiled at Yamato and looked at Him "Just don't tell the other's about this, Okay?" Sera said putting a finger in her lips_

 _"Sure" Yamato said and thought of an Idea_

 _"Why Don't you write a letter?"_

 _"huh?" Sera said removing the finger from her lips_

 _"Write it and believe it'll get to them... If you do that, I'm Sure your feeling's will reach them"_

 _Sera Smile "Yamato..."_

 _But then Sera's Tail Tingled "Deathgalian!" Sera said_

 _"Eh?"_

 _[This is the continuation of it, Since in the real episode It didn't show the next part] [This is just an Idea of mine, this didn't Happen in the real Episode]_

 _Sera was about to Run But_

 _"Wait, Sera" Yamato called her attention, She turned around_

 _"What is it?" Sera asked_

 _"I want to give you something, I bought When Amu and I went to the City [Episode 3]" Yamato said reaching out something in his Pocket_

 _"What is that?" Sera asked_

 _"It's a necklace I bought, While Amu was Shopping for Clothes I Passed by the Jewelry Store to Buy you This" Yamato explained and Showed her a Necklace_

 _Sera took the necklace and Smiled "Wow, This is Pretty... But you didn't have too" Sera said giving yamato a Smile_

 _"That's more like it, At lease Your Smiling now, That's Important" Yamato said_

 _"Thank you Yamato" Sera said and Yamato took the necklace from her_

 _"Can you turn around?" Yamato said_

 _"Turn around? Okay" Sera said and Turned around. Yamato put's the necklace on Sera._

 _"Thank you Yamato" Sera said_

 _"No Problem, Let's go?" Yamato said and both of them Started to Run_

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"He Bought that when we went Shopping? I Don't remember him Passing by the jewelry Shop..." Amu said and Started to think

"I Think you were too busy Shopping" sera Said and started to look around "Speaking of Yamato, Were is he?"

"Uhh... " They all murmured but then there tail tingled

"Deathgalian" Leo said and they started to run but Sera was about to get out of bed but Tusk Stop her

"Sera, You stay here, We'll Fight the deathgalian" Tusk said

"But-"

"No But's okay... Stay here" Tusk was about to Exit the door but Uncle mario entered the room

"Oh, Tusk-kun? Were are you guys going?"

Tusk's Eye's Widen's "Umm... i was about to Buy food for Sera." Tusk said nervously "Good thing you came Mario, we need someone to watch over for Sera" Tusk said

"Uh... Sure I'll watch her"

"Thank's" Tusk said and begun to run

"Sera-chan how are you? I heard that you got shot?" Mario said

"I'm fine now... This necklace that Yamato gave me had saved me from the Bullet"

"Yamato gave you that?" Mario said pointing at the Neckalce Sera's holding "How sweet of my nephew to give a Girl a necklace"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"He never gave someone a necklace before, Your the first one"

Sera started to blush because of thinking that she's the only one Yamato gave a necklace

"And sera-chan, I really admire you for you Skills in Taking care of People"

"What do you mean?" Sera asked politely

"You really know your Stuff for such a young gal, Sera." Mario said and that made Sera smile

"And so responsible too..." Mario said "I really like you for my nephew"

"Eh?" Sera looked at Mario

"You... like... Me... For Yamato?" Sera asked

"Yes, You are perfect as an Wife material"

When Sera heard it made her Smile

"I am?"

"Yes"

At the deathgalian's place...

Yamato was still Attacking the deathgalian, he wasn't himself Anymore because of anger

"I Won't forgive you!" Yamato said and used every attack he can do, Just to kill the deathgalian. The deathgalain was Cornered and He so Scared of Yamato's anger

"I can now take my revenge..." Yamato said seriously and about to shoot the deathgalian but

"Yamato!" Tusk called and Yamato looked around

"Guys?" Yamato said

"Here's my chance!" The deathgalian said and shoot's Yamato away from him

"Yamato!" The three yelled

"Let go of me I'll Defeat you!" Yamato was so angry but They were stopping him

"Calm down Yamato, let's defeat him together" Tusk said but he didn't listen and Attack

"I Won't forgive you!" Yamato Yelled holding his EagRiser and Streched to the deathgalian

"Let's help him" Leo said and the three of them attacked but Yamato keep on pushing them so he can attack on his own

"What's wrong with Yamato-kun?" Amu asked

"is he out of his mind?" Leo attached

"He's super angry to what that deathgalian did to Sera" Tusk explained. Then Yamato Got knocked out again and rolled to them

"Yamato-kun!" Amu said holding his Shoulders

"Let go! I'm not done with him yet!" Yamato pushed Amu and leo catched her

"Are you okay Amu?" Leo asked

"I'm Fine... But Yamato-kun... he's going Crazy!" Amu said

Yamato keep on attacking and cornered the deathgalian again

"Yamato! Let's do it together!" Tusk yelled. Yamato looked again at Tusk "What for! She Killed Sera!"

"Huh? Sera's not dead!" Tusk said

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked but then the deathgalian stood up and gonna slash Yamato

"Yamato! Watch out!" Tusk yelled, Yamato looked at the back and tried to cover himself but Some shoots the deathgalian. Yamato looked at the place were the Shot started and Saw a Girl figure Wearing a Blue suit

"Sera?" He said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE NO BAD COMMENT'S!**


	8. Final Chapter lCan Think of a Namel

**I Don't own anything**

"Sera?" He said

"You're Being reckless again Yamato..." Sera said going near him. Yamato just looked at her "Yamato?" She called

"Sera? is that really you?" He asked just to be sure

"Of Course No one else"

"I'm Glad your Okay!" Yamato said running to her and hugged her ver,y Very, Tight

"Y... Yamato, Wait... I can't Breath!" Sera said trying to remove Yamato from her but he wasn't letting go

"I'm Glad your Alive..." Yamato said and Sera smiled hugging him Back.

After they released each other Sera took out the necklace Yamato bought

"This is the one that Saved Me" Sera said Showing the necklace to her

"Th... That's the necklace I gave you right?" He said pointing at the necklace

"You're right and the bullet hit this, not me... So I'm Alive" Sera said and Smiled at him

"Thank goodness..."

"So Calm down and don't sjow that reckless attitude you have, Understand!" Sera said Scolding Yamato

"yes Ma'm!" Yamato did the Salute Sign to her and Sera gave him a Smile

"Hey Sera? I thought Mario was watching you?" Tusk asked

"That's easy... Mario fell asleep so I Escaped" Sera said and Smiled

"Really Sera?" Leo and Amu said and Sera gave them a smile

"Uncle Mario won't really be trusted with Watching Someone" Yamato said putting a hand in his forehead

"Hey enough with your Drama and Fight me!" The deathgalian said

"You!" Sera said pushing Yamato to the back "I won't forgive you for Kidnapping me, For Controlling me, and even Kill me!" Sera said angrily pointing at the deathgalian

Leo, Tusk and Amu shoot's the deathgalian with a ZyuohBuster[Gun Mode] While Yamato and Sera attack's with the Sword Mode.

"This is for Kidnapping me!" Sera Slashed Once

"This is for Controlling me!" Sera Slashed Twice

"And this is For Trying to Kill me!" Sera did the Final Blow and the deathgalian exploded

The deathgalian was Defeated and turned to a Giant, So they Summoned there Cube's

 _Cube Eagle_

 _Shark_

 _Lion_

 _Elephant_

 _Tiger_

 _"Doubtsu Dai Gattai!"_

 _4-3-2-5-1-6!_

 _Wild Zyuoh king!_

 _"Wild ZyuohKing, Ready!" They all yelled [Is this right?]_ **[Umm... I'm not good at giant fights so I'll end this now]**

"Time to Finish this!" Sera said

"Wiild ZyuohKing Strike!" They all yelled [Wait is that there attack? Correct me if I'm Wrong]

The deathgalian got hit and got defeated

"Alright!" They all yelled and Yamato and Sera since there chair are beside each other they did the High Five

[~]

At the treehouse, Sera was already discharged at the hospital since her condition is okay

"Ah! I need to stretch my fins out!" Sera said stretching to the Bathtub but

"Ah Sera, Can I talk to you for a moment?" yamato said

"Umm Sure, What is it?" Sera said backing out from the bath tub

"Since the bullet that the deathgalian shooted you destroyed the necklace... I... bought you another one..." Yamato said shyly showing her the necklace

Sera took the necklace and gave her a smile "Wow! This is pretty... But you didn't have too" Sera said

"At lease your Smiling now, That's important" Yamato said and Smiled back

"Were repeating everything again Yamato..." Sera said

"Here let me put the necklace" Yamato said and puts the necklace on Sera

"Thank's Yamato" Sera said and Gave Yamato a Kiss on a Chick and walks to the bath room that cause Yamato to Blush and Widen's his eye's [He's like Frozen]

"Great job Yamato..." Tusk whispered

"When will I get a kiss from a girl?" Leo said to himself

"Leo!" Amu hit's his Shoulders

"Owww..." Leo said holding his Shoulders, Leo looked at Yamato and He was holding his cheek were Sera kissed her and he was Smiling

"Someone is falling in-Love..." Leo teased and Yamato looked at him

"Eh? what are you talking about Leo?" Yamato asked nervously

"Nothing..." Leo said in a Teasing Sound

"Leo! You!" Yamato said and started to chase him, Leo was running in the treehouse while Yamato chased her, He also hid in Tusk and Amu's back.

 **The End...**

 **This is Finish! I finished this first before the love triagle story Since I like this story more... and I said I was planning to do a japanese Mythology of Zyuohger actors... But... I'll do that next time because I want to make more stories of yamato and Sera :) I hope you enjoy this. Leave a Review but not Bad okay :)**


End file.
